Being the Bridge of Two lands
by bubbbble
Summary: Cardessa, a 15 year old princess lives her life in the royal palace. This story is about her and a series of events that happen to her
1. The Orange Demon

The"Orange Demon"

Cardessa groaned at the piercing white light that shone through the window. The birds were chirping cheerfully outside, and the sun was bright. "Time to get up, time to get up!" Cardessa jumped out of her bed, startled at the new sound. "What—?" She spun her head around, only to find herself in front of a parrot's cage. "Oh Aunty Marley, is this what you call 'a convenient gift'?"

Two days ago, her aunty had sent her this parrot. She said that it was very convenient, and made a perfect 15th birthday present, even if it was a belated one."Time to get up, time to get up!" Cardessa glared evily at the parrot. It shrank back meekly. Then it suddenly shrieked. Cardessa hurried to cover her ears.

A guard who was on duty had been walking through the corridor,had heard the continuous shrieking. He knocked on the door."Erm, your highness, is everything all right?"Cardessa did not hear the question. The parrot's shrieking was too loud. After another three tries, the guard was getting very worried. "Your highness?" no answer. Loud shrieking. "Your highness?" Still no answer. More shrieking. "The princess must need my help!"

The door gave away easily to the kick of the guard, and he came stumbling in. When the parrot saw him, he stopped shrieking, cocked his head, blinked, and then started preening himself. "You wrenched thing!" Cardessa shouted. She picked up the cage and started shaking it madly.

"Um, your highness, perhaps that not such a good idea. Lady Marlene and her majesty the queen are waiting for a family breakfast at the Dawn Hall." Cardessa immediately stopped swinging the cage. Aunty Marley had come for a visit. She'd most definitely want to look at her beloved parrot. It would be a good idea to keep the parrot alive and well until then. "Tell Aunty Marley and mother that I'll be there soon. As for the parrot, take it to the—uh,"

"East garden?" the guard asked. Cardessa's eyes flickered. If the parrot was to be taken away, it might as well be the farthest place from her as possible, Cardessa thought. "Yes, that will be perfect, thank you, Eric." Eric's jaw dropped. The _princess_ knew his name! "Oh, I'm sorry, did I get your name wrong?" Cardessa asked. "Oh no, your highness, but h…how did you know m…my name?"

"Aren't you the one who tried to catch brother's stallion and crashed into the stable instead?" Eric blushed.

The incident had happened over a year ago. Prince Edigen had an emergency call from the King, and had handed Eric the reins of his stallion, told him to take him back to the stable, and then left. Just as the Prince disappeared into the palace, the black stallion escaped out of Eric's hands. No matter how hard he tried, Eric could not catch the big black. The chase had ended when Eric had crashed into the tack room, and the stallion, head held high, eyes triumphantly flashing, walked proudly into the stable. By then, nearly everyone in the palace was down there, and laughing non-stop. It had been the most embarrassing moment of Eric's life. Cardessa looked at Eric's expression and giggled. "Off you go then," she said. Eric bowed, took the parrot, picked up the door, and placed it back into the frame as he left.

Cardessa turned to the huge mirror on the left side of her bedroom, and started making them morning preparations expected of a princess. Her hair was a long and golden-brown. Her large, round eyes were blue-grey, lined with thick eyelashes. She had full lips, a heart shaped face and stubborn chin. Her hair and eyes were from her mother. Her mouth, delicate nose, and chin were inherited from her father.

With a slim body and pretty blush, she was popular with all the men. Her gently voice, bright personality, clever mind and gift with embroidery made the ladies around her green with envy, but they also loved their princess for who she was.

Cardessa decided to wear the orange dress. It was Aunty Marley's favorite color. Also the color of that idiot parrot, she thought wryly. "Too bad, I'm wearing it anyway," she said to herself. Just before she left the room, Cardessa was making a checklist of the things that she had needed to do. "Hmmm…did I forget something?" Scanning her eyes around her bedroom, Cardessa found herself looking at the full tray of food in the parrot's empty cage. "Why, I would think that he'd have a big appetite, with his—that's right! I forgot to tell the maid that that stupid parrot needed to be hand-fed, otherwise he won't eat! Argh! Never mind, I'm got to get my breakfast as well," Cardessa pushed the door. It wouldn't budge. She tried again. It still stuck there, refusing to open. Leaning her whole body against the door, she pushed again. She was caught by a surprise when the door came off so easily. A split second later, she slammed onto the door, which was now lying flat on top of the floor. Pain shot through her body. Cardessa squeezed her eyes shut. "Ow," she squeaked meekly.

Prince Edigen was walking through the corridor, heading towards the Dawn Hall when he heard a crash. Poking her head around the corner, he was surprised to find her sister lying on top of her bedroom door on the floor.

"Oh, Cardy, what have you done to yourself now?"

"Nothing, I was just—Oh, I see. This morning that parrot was shrieking—"

"So that was what the sound was!"

"Yes, anyway, you know Eric,"

"The one that my Stallion bullied?"

"That's the one. He thought I was in danger so he broke into my bedroom. When he left he must have just put the door back into the frame without realizing that it was entirely broken. And anyway, after I was changed, I opened the door and found myself on the ground."

Cardessa tried to stand up and failed. She looked at her brother. He was laughing as he carried her back into her room and placed her onto her bed. "You don't throw your whole body onto a door that you're opening you know," the Prince teased.

"Well, that's what _you'd_ do if the door wouldn't open," Cardessa groaned.

"There, there, don't move. I'll go get a physician, have someone fix that door for you, and tell Aunty Marley and the others about the accident. Everything's fine." He hugged her. She cringed. "Why, don't you love me?" Edigen gasped mockingly.

"Stop being so sarcastic—you squished my bruise."

"Oh, sorry," Edigen ruffled her hair, and looked around the room, and saw the empty parrot cage. "So, where's the orange demon?"

"I asked Eric to take him to the East Garden."

"Typical,"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Calm down, calm down."

"I _am_ calm." Cardessa shot back.

"No you aren't. The physician should be here soon, so get better. I'll see you soon." Cardessa smiled, and fell then fell into a deep sleep.

"Oh my dear Cardy, are you ok?" A plump, middle aged, rosy cheeked lady came bounding into the room. "Yes, Aunty Marley. What took you here anyway?" there was a blank look on Lady Marley's face. "Aunty?"

"Oh, pardon me, what did you say?"

"I asked you if there was any particular reason why you came for a rare visit."

"well, no, not really."

"Have you got any plans?"

"No."

"We'll make you busy soon enough, don't you worry."

"I'm sure you will," Aunty Marley looked around. "So where's the 'Orange demon'?"

Cardessa frowned. "How did you know?"

"The whole palace is talking about my dear parrot. I've heard about the shrieking incident and apparently the latest update is that he's been pecking at the palace animals, and driving them crazy—they are running around, dumping men off their backs, eating, yelling, just creating chaos. When the head gardener tried to stop him, the 'Orange Demon' just bit him on the cheek! What was he doing in the East Garden anyway?" Cardy blinked as she remembered the morning's events.

"I er…….thought he needed fresh air. And er…exercise." Aunty Marley's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Don't worry, you'll get use to him"

"Not in a million year," Cardy muttered. Lady Marlene just smiled.

"Get some rest. According to the physician, you've broken your nose, and earned a lot of bruises on your whole body. But they'll recover. After all, it's not the first time something like this has happened to you." Aunty Marley grinned wickedly. Cardy rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot."

"Your welcome."

"……Of course, you'll till need to rest yourself, as the bruises have really damaged you……." The physician was ranting on and on and on. /Won't he ever stop? / Cardy sighed. Then, turning her head so that the other people in her room wouldn't see her bored expression, she frowned and rolled her eyes. She sighed again. "……and there will still—erm, your highness? Is there something wrong? Are you not feeling well?" the physician had a worried look on his face. "Oh, no, no, everything's ok." Cardessa forced an easygoing smile on her face. It came easily, as she had spent all the 14 years of her life training to do so. "I was just thinking about all these extra—procedures. Is it really that necessary? I've spent two days straight in this bed, I'm starting to get really isolated."

"Then it would be a good idea to get some fresh air. Some gentle exercise would be perfect. Mind you, gentle." Cardy smiled and gave herself a pat on the back, ignoring the raised eyebrows and frown of the physician. "Your highness, I must stress that after I go, you must rest, as the effect of the fall has--"

"Oh, dear physician, you must be a very busy man. I've heard that there's a lot of other patients waiting for your inspection,"

The physician knew a dismissal when he heard one. "Then I shall be off, you highness.

"Have a good day." Cardy said sweetly, smiling gently after him. Cardy then nodded at the rest of the people in the room, who turned to follow the physician out of the room. After they had all gone, Cardessa waited for a few minutes before she went out the door to find her brother. /I'm well enough already. I'm tired of resting! / She thought to herself as she walked through the royal quarters.


	2. Her Decision

Her Decision

Prince Edigen was in his room when he heard a knock on his door. He knew it was his sister, by the way the knock was sequenced: a series of brisk, rapid taps, then a soft knock. "You can come in, Cardy," he said. The door opened. Light-footed and cheerful, Cardessa stepped into the room and close the door be hind her. "Did I interrupt anything important?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh no, no. I wasn't doing anything major. So, why did you come here?"

"Um, are you busy this afternoon?"

Edigen, who was pouring himself a cup of wine, raised his eyebrows. "Maybe. Why?"

"Well, the physician said that I could go out for some exercise, so I wanted to go for a ride. I don't think that mother and father would let me got if you didn't come as well."

"From what I know, you were told to have some gentle exercise to which I'm sure you know meant a short walk."

"Wait a minute. How did you know?" Cardessa put on a pout.

"I do look out for you, you know,"

"Well, I'm well enough already, and I do need some fresh air. You know that fresh air is not what I'll get if I'm to take a walk in the palace grounds. The people would be on me in huge masses!" there was a pause.

"How long are you planning to be out there?"

"Three hours?"

"Three hours!" the prince's eyebrows shot up. "Did you seriously think that I'd let you?!"

"2 and a half then,"

"Half an hour is enough."

"2, please?"

"1 then."

"1 and a half…….please?" Cardessa widened her eyes pleadingly, her delicate hands clasped in front of her. She tipped her head sideways slightly and smiled sweetly. "Oh! Stop looking at me like that. It makes me guilty." Cardessa just took it to the next level by leaning towards him and tugged gently at his sleeve. The prince looked down at her. "You win, you win, just change an expression and it's a one and a half ride!"

"Thank you!" Cardessa said gleefully.

"Mother's going to kill me for agreeing to this……"

"I'll help you do the talk, mother will listen to me," Cardy smiled at her brother. Edigen sighed, and looked back at her. He loved her. Everyone did. She was beautiful, clever, kind, loving, caring, easygoing…….perfect! One look at her would melt away any worries.

Cardessa started moving around the room. "When's father going to come back?" she asked.

"Why would you ask me?"

"Because you've always been updated with father's actions, as I have been with mother's."

Edigen sighed. "I don't know."

"You still aren't going to tell me," Cardy whispered. "You still aren't going to tell me why he rushed off so suddenly, right?"

Edigen frowned. "He didn't rush off suddenly. It was probably just a small obstruction in which father was needed at. Don't worry."

"Stop using 'probably'. You know what's happening, and I know you know that I know it."

"I also know, that if I know that you know that I know what father's been doing, you would also know that if father wanted me to tell you, I would tell you what's happening, but as it is, neither of us need you to know, and would like me to pretend that I don't know." Edigen was getting annoyed. Cardessa could tell by the way he was avoiding her eyes and his uneven breathing. "Just go and make the preparations for the afternoon ride, ok?" he said.

"I'll go, after you've subsided from you momentum."

Cardessa stared into her 18-year-old brother's eyes, and didn't look away from his harsh warning glare, even when she really wanted to. "Stop it." He whispered. "I'm not doing anything," Cardy whispered back. Minutes passed. The prince's glare had slightly eased. When Cardy saw this, she couldn't help but giggle.

''What did I do THIS time?" Edigen exclaimed. Cardy raised her eyebrows.

"It's just that yesterday, Lady Natalia came and visited me in my bedroom, and she said that she fancies you," Cardessa paused and studied her brother's reaction, and found herself looking at a really red face. "Now, now, it's okay, don't look so scared. She said that she loved the way you look when you're angry. She obviously hasn't seen the real angry you, because the truth is, I think that you'd look extremely frightening. Hmm…… is it just me, or have you actually calmed down a little?" Cardessa moved towards her brother's study room. "The maid had rushed off to do something else this morning, and hasn't cleaned the study. It's really hot in there." Cardessa placed herself in front of the door.

With lightning speed, Prince Edigen slid himself between the princess and the door that led to his study. "We can sit here, the couch would be more comfortable." Edigen gestured.

"I like your study better, come on,"

"From what I know, you've always hated the room that came before the study, so we never wnet to the study together."

"Well, I like it today. Come on!"

"No, let's stay here."

"You're hiding something from me."

"I'm not going to answer that." There was a pause.

"I get it now!" Cardessa grinned. "Lady Natalia must have sent you a love letter and you don't want me to see it so you hid it in the study because you didn't think that I'd go there."

"Well, my love life with Lady Natalia is none of your business. Yes, you're right. So what?"

"Ok then, I'll see you after lunch then." Cardy winked at Edigen and left his chambers, a care-free smile on her face.

It was only when Cardy was back in her own rooms, alone, did she frown. Her mind was overloaded. Edigen wouldn't lie to me, he wouldn't she on thinking to herself. But it was no use. Lady Natalia didn't fancy Edigen. She and Lord Madras's son, Milam were madly in love with each other, but because their families wouldn't agree with their relationship, only Lady Natalia's maid, Milam's manservant, and Cardessa knew about them. Lady Natalia would never write a live letter to Cardy's brother. And so Edigen must have been lying. And Edigen has only ever lied to her once in her whole life. About what her father had been doing in the last 2 months. Cardy concluded, that what ever was in her brother's study must have had something to do with her father's whereabouts and she was going to find out just what was happening, whether her family liked it or not.

"They can't stop me."


End file.
